You're not a shark, Cecil
by CasFellForDean
Summary: Cecil and Carlos have a night in, with Carlos finally finding Cecil's yearbook... (This is a secret Santa for fangirltillidrop! I hope you like it! sorry i suck at summaries but here ya go. Merry Christmas )


**Hello! I'm your secret santa, fangirltillidrop. And i am so sorry for the silliness and writing of Cecilos that ensues. Merry Christmas, Deary, and make sure you report to the Sheriff's Secret Police on the days leading up to Christmas to let them know Santa hasn't found you yet. (my tumblr url is castielhasfallen-deanstyle) although you seem to have already found me somehow...XD**

**"Your not a shark, Cecil"**

"dooooo dooooooo DAAA DAAA, DOO DO DO DO DOD ODDAAAAAAA", (thats meant to be the jaws theme, by the way) that was all that was heard from Cecil as he pranced up behind Carlos. Of course, in jaws-like fashion, planting mountains of kisses on Carlos's cheeks and both finally ending up on the floor in a pile of giggles.

Carlos and Cecil lay on the floor, smiling and giggling as they hugged and just in general enjoyed each other's embrace. Cecil, with his slim hands stroking across Carlos's strong jaw line, glasses a bit wonky on both of their faces. Ruffling his hands through Carlos's smooth, soft and such glorious hair.

Carlos simply gazing at Cecil. Not even minding the little movements and small tugs on some locks of his hair. Not even minding or at least noticing Cecil's fingers skimming across his features, or the look of wonder on Cecil's face as he looked into his eyes.

No, Carlos didn't even notice any of that, he was too lost in the feeling of being around this man. Cecil's little giggles, and the way his lips turned up slightly at the corners whenever he was holding back smiles. His slim face and all around body. The near complete and almost radiant warmth coming from him. Carlos was smiling so much. He couldn't stop himself. He just loved Cecil's playful personality and being in his presence.

Both had somewhat forgotten that they had been lying there for around 15 minutes. Cecil had begun to pick himself from the fluffy carpet and Carlos's warm arms, but not without placing a few more kisses on Carlos's cheek bones. But surely, as Carlos began to get up, he noticed a book lying under(neat)h the chair which they had both rolled off. He got down again and reached for it, finally feeling the coolness of its cover against his hand. And stood there, looking at it.

Carlos had something of a mischievous grin upon his face whenever he read the title of the book. Flipping it open, he smiled at the little photos and words that adorned the pages. Skimming through, he finally reached the 5th page of the book, and there was Cecil. Carlos had to hold back his laughter and near began crying from it all. Finally, he just burst and fell to the ground giggling.

Of course, Cecil was wondering what the absolute Steve Carlsburg was going on. But as Cecil saw the book clutched in Carlos's arms, his eyes widened and he was just mortified. Running over, he went to grab the book from Carlos. But Carlos had curled up around the book, giggling madly with tears running down his face. Cecil just fell back against the chair and took off his glasses.

"Carlos please tell me you didn't look through that".

Carlos just giggled more and gasped for breathe as he shook his head wildly.

"Cec...Cecil...I'm so sorry ehehehehaHAHAHA".

Carlos just opened the book again and stared at the little picture of Cecil in the book. It was a year book. beside him was Earl Harlan and Steve Carlsburg. Cecil was sighing loudly, but smiling slightly.

The little photo showed a cute looking Cecil, with a shark costume on. His face was basically the :D symbol. So happy. And the only little bit of writing written underneath was "i can be whatever i want to be Night Vale, even a shark".

And now Cecil was giggling quietly too. Though he just got up silently, left the room and loud banging could be heard. Carlos stopped giggling at this point, afraid that he had upset Cecil. But just as he was about to pull himself from the floor, book in hand, Cecil appeared once again from the corridor. In that very same shark costume. Needless to say, Carlos just hugged him tighter and smiled into his shoulder, Cecil doing a magnificent jaws impression all the while.

Though, what had made Carlos laugh so hard the first time looking at the book, wasn't Cecil's shark costume, it was the two photos beside his. A little Earl Harlan with a chefs hat on, looking serious as ever, but with his scout uniform on. And Steve Carlsburg, with a burger hat on and a t-shirt with just star constellations on it. But both their little writings underneath were something that made Carlos smile. Earl's stating that he would always love Cecil, no matter whether he became Scoutsmaster or Chef. And Steve's, just "Cecil why." That's what had made him burst out in a fit of laughter. Considering in Steve's photo he was also looking in the direction of Cecil.

Although Cecil was still somehow able to actually get into that shark costume, which was a mystery to Carlos considering Cecil was near the same height as him, though a lot slimmer a build. But whenever he smiled, he still always looked like :D. And not to mention it was incredibly cute too whenever Cecil was lost in thought, kind of like .-.

And so the two of them settled on the couch that night, each wrapped in each other's arms. Deciding to go on a Supernatural marathon. Carlos had worker it out. There are about 202 Supernatural episodes,the first season which they have watched, bringing it down to 180 episodes. Then Carlos worker out that each episode is around 40 minutes long, taking out all the adverts and such in between, bringing it to 7200, convert that into hours and minutes would be 120 hours. Well, around about that.

(side note here. i watched all of supernatural at the time, which was 188 episodes in less than 2 weeks, which took me 125 hours. i have no life this is literally the only reason ive added this in im so sorry).

And all the lights were off as they saw "the road so far" come up on the screen, only a few things in the room illuminating their presence. The tv, for one, as Sam and Dean's faces popped up, and the familiar writing of the title of the show, this episode was called "In my time of dying". And Cecil just whispered quietly-

"Hey, isn't that a Three Days Grace song?".

Carlos didn't know. But they both snuggled in together closer on the small couch, illuminated by the crescent moon and purple cover of Night Vale, and their little hologram of the Tardis in the corner of the room. Spinning slowly.

And so they watched, they managed to actually get through about 4 episodes before they both fell asleep. Cecil, lying still with his most majestic shark costume one, wrapped in Carlos's arms, glasses tilted slightly and tattoos glimmering and moving across his skin in a slow daze. Carlos, lab coat still perfectly imperfect as ever and curls ravaged upon his forehead from Cecil constantly stroking his fingers through them. Both slept, and although the two of them were in different places, different minds, never connected, they were both two people. They would never be one person, nor were they ever two people to begin with. Rather, they just liked to cuddle.

Turns out, they had left the light on in one of the rooms of their little home, the one where Cecil had gone to retrieve his shark costume. All that could be heard was a little *click* of the light switch, and the Sheriff's Secret Police scurried out through the window.

**(sorry its short. but i hope you enjoyed it and merry christmassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSssssteeveeecarrrllssburggggg) **


End file.
